Princess Rainbow Dash
by albinotanuki
Summary: Rainbow Dash makes a deal with Discord to turn her into a princess, but what consequences would arise for Princess Rainbow Dash?
1. Chapter 1

Even somepony who embodies the element of loyalty can get jealous of their friends sometimes and Rainbow Dash was no exception. Everypony seemed to pay more attention to Twilight Sparkle now that she was a princess and not to seem to pay attention to Rainbow Dash. Not even being a Wonderbolt wowed other ponies.

Rainbow Dash sat boredly on a cloud, trying to forget about her troubles. It was then she realized her cloud was all sticky as if made of cotton candy and chocolate milk.

"Wakey wakey, Rainbow Dash." said a familiar draconequus smirking at her.

Rainbow Dash was startled, alost falling off of her cloud.

"Discord, what are you doing here?!"

"Just thought I'd stop by and see how my old friend is doing."

"I'm NOT your friend."

"Oh, don't be like that, Rainbow Dash. I've seen how left out you feel now that Twilight Sparkle is a princess. Perhaps I might help."

"Help? How?" asked Rainbow Dash suspiciously.

"What if I told you that I can make you a princess as well?"

"Eww! I don't want to be a princess; its so... GIRLY!"

"Well you ARE a girl, Rainbow Dash. Besides, I thought somepony as attention seeking as you would like the idea of holding power and having subjects loyally follow you. Even I've dreamed about being a princess and I'm not even female."

"Then YOU go be princess!"

"Rainbow Dash, I am only trying to help. Isn't that what friends are for? You can do whatever you want as a princess; ponies everywhere will love you and no one will tell you what to do. Please give it some thought."

"NO!"

Discord sighed, "Very well. If you like being left all by yourself with no one to pay attention to you, then I understand."

Rainbow Dashed tried to ignore the draconequus, but somehow the temptation of all that power and loyal subjects started getting to her. She tried resisting, it finally grabbed her.

"Fine. Make me a princess."

"Excellent!" said Discord "Now hold still while I give you a makeover."

"Makeover? I don't want a make-"

Discord placed his finger on Rainbow Dash's forehead as Rainbow Dash blanked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Princess Rainbow Dash? Princess Rainbow Dash, wake up."

Rainbow Dash groaned as she opened her eyes and saw a familiar orange filly staring at her with big purple eyes.

"Scootaloo? What are you doing here?"

"I'm your chambermaid. I help clean your room, get you dressed, and help you prepare for the day so you can do your royal duties."

"Royal duties?"

"Uh-huh. You ARE princess, after all."

Rainbow Dash was surprised to be called "princess"; even more surprised to see her room so bog and decorated with fancy and expensive things. Rainbow Dash got up from her satin canopy bed and flew over to a baroque style mirror. She looked normal except she noticed a horn forehead parting her bangs on her forehead. Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it; she was an alicorn; Discord's spell worked.

There was a knock at the door. Scootaloo rushed over to open it.

"Good morning, your highness, I made some new dresses for you. Which one would you like?"

Rainbow Dash looked at all the dresses that were presented to her; they were all frilly with ribbons, lace, and pastel colors; all except for one that was a plain olive color.

"I'll take that one." said Rainbow Dash.

"Are you sure? I spent many more hours making the others." said Rarity.

"Yeah, I'd rather go with that one than look like a cupcake."

"So you don't like my work?" asked Rarity in a whimper.

"No, I-"

Rarity started to sob uncontrollably.

"You think my dresses are ugly!"

"No, that's not it at all!" Rainbow Dash said trying to reassure her friends.

"You're just saying that; I know I'm a dissapointment in my talent, your highness, but I'm trying the best I can. I'll just... go back to the drawing board."

Rarity sniffled as she went out the door.

"Whats her problem?" asked Rainbow Dash all in confusion.

"Rarity is your royal dress maker," said Scootaloo, "so your critique is VERY important to her and to everypony else in the kingdom."

"So... you're saying I can tell everypony what to do?"

"Uh-huh." said Scootaloo.

'Maybe being princess isn't so bad afterall.' Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

"Scootaloo, get an apple sparkle cocktail."

"Yes, your highness."

Rainbow Dash smirked. Being princess might turn out to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash sat at the polished dining table as she sampled Applejack's Danish apple cake.

"This taste like it hasn't been baked."

"Its a no-bake recipe, yer Highness."

"Well its missing something. I suggest putting some pepperoni on it."

"Pepperoni, yer Highness?" asked Applejack in confusion.

"Yup. The spiciest ones you got. Oh, and some pickle relish."

It was at that moment Scootaloo came in with a long list of requests.

"The ponies of Equestria want you to approve these measures, your Highness."

"You mean I've gotta do WORK?! Fine."

Rainbow Dash took a pernament marker and marked each request with a giant "yes" all across the parchment without bothering to read.

"There. Now everyone will be happy."

Rainbow Dash quickly became bored and decided to call in a jester. Pinkie Pie stepped in and started to tell a joke.

"So a zebra and a buffalo walk into a salt lick bar-"

"Heard it." yawned Rainbow Dash, "Why don't you do a dance for me?"

"Okay. What kind of dance?"

"This one."

Rainbow Dash shot a beam from her horn, making Pinkie Pie dodge the beam, looking as if she was dancing. Rainbow Dash laughed.

"That'll do, Pinkie Pie." said Rainbow Dash.

"Its a pleasure to serve you, your majesty." Pinkie siighed before walking off exhausted.

"It's good to be the princess." said Rainbow Dash to herself.


End file.
